


Alpha and omega

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, F/F, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Alpha and omega

Reginald Hargreaves call all seven children to his office to give them roles in the pack "okay number 1 you are an delta along with number 2" Reginald said luther was shock as he wanted to be alpha and deigo nodded "number 5 you will be a beta" Hargreaves said mumber five smiled and nodded "number 3 and number 4 omegas" he said klaus and Allison nodded "okay number 6 and numbler 7 you two will be the alphas" he said both vanya and ben looked at eachother shooked and nodded luther looked like he was going to hurt Ben and vanya as he growled and went up to them vanya and Ben looked at eachother and smirked as the growled there eyes turing red as their alpha trait "luther back up we dont want to hurt you be we will if we have too your a delta your a fighter so when this pack get hurt or in danger you fight along side us understood" ben said and vanya looked at luther more like glared "of course alphas im sorry alphas" he said and calmed down and vanya and bens eye color went back to normal "okay number 3,4,5,6,7 please leave and number 6 and 7 please trian your skills more i need to talk to number 1" he said the others nodded and left to do what they are told and luther stay looking down "number 1 why did you try to attack your alphas" Hargreaves asked "because you chose two of the most weakest members to be alphas" he said "number i chose them because they have alpha blood in them and they been training to be alpha so has a delta you should respect them and do try to overstep them because if you do ill send you to the moon and kick ypu out the pack now go train", he said and luther left to train. He sat down and called vanay, Ben, Allison, and klaus to his office. 

Vanya and ben were training and reading up on the rules and stuff when the heard the call, klaus and Allison was talking to five when they got call. They all walked to the office and walked in confuse "im sure you four are confused to why I call you all here, well since 6 and 7 are alphas the need omegas to protect and mate with and been watching you four and yall four seem closer to eachother so Allison and vanya you two will be mates ben and klaus you two will be mates", he said both alphas blushed and nodded and the omegas did same "um sir number 1 is not liking his position what should we do" vanya said as klaus and Allison waited outside of the office "well you two know why i chose you because you two powers are the strongest so you should put him in his place he is a delta so he flights along side you two so do what you have to to put him in his place understood alphas" Hargreaves asked "yes sir" vanya and ben said and walked out 

While Allison, vanya,ben,and klaus where walking around talking when luther stormed up "oh shot" vanya said as her and ben stepped infornt of Allison and ben "what do yku need luther aren't you supposed to be training with deigo" vanya said "aren't you two supposed to be training as well and why are with the omgeas", luther said "because luther Allison and ben are mine and vanyas mates so its best if you go back training" ben said his eyes are going red and luther got scared and nodded and went to train "fuck I don't like luther he needs to know his place" vanya said "well vanya he has always been like that ever since we all were 11 and now we are 17 so he needs to grow up", Allison said and the other two nodded "yeah your right Allison" vanya said "hey vanya why were you blushing when dad told us me and you are mates" Allison asked confused "well i had feelings for you along time" vanya said as her, Allison klaus and ben were walking down the stairs heading to the door "i was the same way I had feelings for you aswell but now we are mates so technically we are together now" Allison said and jumped on vanya's back "alright Allison" vanya said and laughed and klaus jumped on bens back


End file.
